


Reaching out

by Carmenpony



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenpony/pseuds/Carmenpony
Summary: An AU about what might have happened if Tooth had taken Sophie home instead of Jack
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a conversation I had with a friend of mine while were watching the movie. To that friend (you know who you are) I hope you’re happy with what you started.

“Aww,” Tooth cooed looking at the small girl asleep in Bunny’s arms, “I love her.”

“Poor little ankle biter,” Bunny laughed, “all tucked out.”

Tooth stood holding her arms open, “I should probably get her home,” she stated arms moving to cradle the girl. When she gave an unconscious whine at the change Jack hand went to the top of her head to comfort her, but his finger passed right through her hair like he wasn’t even there. He shuddered holding his had close as he stepped back. 

Tooth pressed her lips together, “I-I’ll be back soon,” she whispered moving towards the tunnel. 

“Be careful Sheila,” Bunny replied not taking his eyes off the winter spirt, “Pitch is still out there.”

Tooth just nodded before turning and flying away Babytooth behind her. Bunny approached Jack who stood looking at his hand with a longing expression. He jumped when Bunny put a paw on his shoulder. 

“After this whole mess with Pitch is over,” he began, “we’ll help you gain believers. After all,” Bunny smirked, “every guardian needs to be believed in.”

Jack looked up and Bunny saw and felt the hope his words had blossomed. It was the first time Bunny had acknowledged Jack as a guardian, and perhaps more importantly, it was the first time Jack hadn’t argued it. 

“Right,” Jack agreed, “let’s make this an Easter to remember.”

——————————————

Tooth gently pulled the covers over the sleeping child. She smiled as the girl snuggled deep into the bed. After brushing the girl’s bangs out of her face Tooth reluctantly turned to regroup with her fellow guardians. 

“Come on little one,” she whisper to Babytooth, “it’s almost Easter.”

Tooth effortlessly slipped out of the closed window and was about to fly back to the warren when she heard it. Or perhaps it was better to say she felt it. Her fairies calling out to her. She didn’t hesitate to rush towards the cry. Within minutes she had left the town behind and found a hole under a decrepit bed frame that was the source of the sound. Every part of Tooth screamed at her that it was a trap. There was no way Pitch was careless enough to just leave an opening to rescue her fairies. The best course of the action would be for her to tell the other and prepare a rescue. Another wail threw all thoughts of that out of the window. With a strong kick Tooth broke the boards of the frame effortlessly and flew down into the abyss. 

It was dark. That was Tooth’s first thought. Of course the shadows were the perfect place for the boogeyman to hide so it wasn’t that surprising. Her heart pounded as she walked down a dim corridor the cries of her fairies egging her on. Babytooth trembled on her shoulder. Then she came upon an open chasm and her heat dropped. Her fairies, her precious babies, they were all shoved in bird cages like a bunch of animals. Below them in a cruel taunt were the stolen teeth boxes. Tooth almost launched herself towards them, but then she hesitated, looked at the situation, and made up her mind. She fluttered between the cages whispering words of encouragement and comfort. Just when she got to the farthest one she had to launch herself backwards as the sight of a scythe. Her fingers brushed the bars of the cage as she looked at the enraged face of Pitch Black. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” he snarled, “this wasn’t for you, but” he took a breath composing himself “I suppose I’ll have to improvise.”

Then everything went black. 

——————————————

It was almost time. Jack perched on one of the golems staff clutched tightly in his hands. His eyes narrowed at the tunnels where thousands if not millions of eggs sat ready. 

“Something‘s wrong,” Jack said to North without looking, “Tooth should have been back by now.”

“Tooth is strong,” North insisted, “she will be fine.”

“I know,” Jack agreed, “but still-“

“Is almost time,” North cut off tapping his swords, “should get into position.”

He walked off to stand within the crowd of eggs doing his best to hide how own doubt. Jack sighed slumping forward.

“Hope,” Jack jumped startled. Bunny stood next to him arms crossed. 

“Huh?” Jack asked after a moment of silence. 

“It’s what Easter is all about,”  
Bunny explained, “hope, new life, new beginnings, rebirth,” he tapped a paw against his chest, “that’s my center. It’s what I bring to the children.”

“And we’re going to make sure that it gets to them,” Jack vowed. 

Everything stilled as an unnamed power filled the Warren. Jack stood up straight. 

“It’s time,” Bunny whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Tooth woke up chained to a wall with Pitch leaning over her. 

“You’re awake,” he taunted straightening, “good. I want you to watch as everything you guardians protect falls.”

Tooth scowled but remanded silent. 

“Honestly,” Pitch taunted, “I expected you to be more of a challenge. You didn’t even manage to free any of your fairies.” He pulled a tooth box out of his sleeve, “here,” he tossed it at her feet, “I have no use for this anymore. Now if you excuse me I have a holiday to.... celebrate.”

Pitch spun around vanishing into the shadows. Tooth looked at the face on the box, a familiar mischievous smile with brown hair and eyes, and smirked. 

——————————————

It was quite the nightmares had all but vanished. Still the fairies hesitated fearful. Babytooth zipped out from a hidden nook and chirped encouragingly. Slowly one of the caged fairies flew forward and pushed her hand towards the bars. It passed through as seamlessly as it would through a child’s window. She tweeted zipping free her sisters behind her. Cry’s of joy echoed around the cavern, but they know there was no time to waste. As one they flew down three fairies carrying every one of their missing tooth boxes. Their mother had given them a job and they were going to do it. 

——————————————

They were completely surrounded. Within seconds nightmares had flooded the Warren from every direction. Jack knew things couldn’t continue like this if they wanted any chance of delivering the eggs to the children. His expression hardened. He knew what he had to do. Backing up until his ankles almost brushed the brightly painted eggs Jack dug deep. He closed his eyes and, before he could lose his nerve slammed his staff on the ground a wall of ice forming behind him cutting of the largest flow of nightmares from the eggs. 

“Oi!” Bunny shouted, “frostbite, what do ya think you’re doing?”

He pounded on the cloudy ice frantically, but it did not budge. 

“Get those eggs through,” Jack ordered not looking back, “I’ll take care of these guys.”

”Are you nuts,” Bunny argued, “there’s no way you can take them all on. Let us-“

North cut him off with a hand on Bunny’s shoulder, “he is right,” North insisted, “the children are what we must focus on now. Protect the eggs through the tunnels. I will stay here and stop any nightmares from this side.”

Bunny looked half ready to argue but both Jack and North shouted, “go!” And he took off. 

He ran faster than he had ever before. His heart pounded out of his chest and nightmares were around every corner but still he ran. In total on about a third of the eggs he normally delivered got through but still it was enough to keep hope alive. By the end his fur was covered in black sand and his own blood. Still he raced back through the tunnels to aid his fellow guardians. The image he saw would forever remain burned in his mind. North was franticly attacking the ice wall shouting in protest. It broke just long enough for Bunny to see Pitch straighten a smug look on his face before he vanished completely. Bounding through the hole Bunny froze at the sight he saw there. Dark sand littered his Warren frozen into demented statues. His breath was visible, but for once in his life he didn’t complain about the cold. His focus was solely on the source of the chill. A lithe pale teen fingers gripping a staff like a lifeline. He was curled on the ground eyes closed and face twisted in agony. A halo of nightmare sand twisted around his head trapping him in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? If so please leave a comment saying so as they really make my day


End file.
